Metal and Bone
by MaggieBlack123
Summary: Just after the defeat of Skynet, John Connor has a moment alone to think of the love of his life, Cameron. Please review if you have time, thanks.


**I was really bored today so I wanted to write a one shot about John and Cameron because I miss them! I wish the series would have been longer with more romance but whatever. That's why fan fiction is here! Thanks~ By the way I own nothing~**

John Connor slowly walked away from the loud cheering crowds who were swarming around him like bees to honey. Humanity was safe at last with Skynet was destroyed after 20 years of long fighting on their part. John was relieved that finally he and every other human could finally go on with their lives. Fixing up the towns, getting rid of any Terminators out there, and moving on with their existence.

Yet something was chewing on the inside of John though, something that none of them would understand. His hand curled around the simple silver thin necklace that was worth more than defeating Skynet…to him. A scruffy battle scared soldier approached John, staggering slightly as he lazily held the bottle of beer from his fingertips.

"Hey General," The man leaned heavily on to him. The smell of stale alcohol and urine wafted into John's nose. "Thanks for saving our asses."

"It wasn't just me," John pointed out uselessly. Everyone called John a hero even when there was other soldiers out there who helped with the whole destruction also. John believed that his "fame" should be shared with everyone who had helped. "Everyone out there fighting are the people you should be thanking."

"Still, man, you were the one who came up with the plan," The soldier hiccupped.

"Um, yeah," John muttered suddenly feeling like his old awkward teen self, running a hand through his dark brown hair.

John sidestepped away from the drunken soldier, wanting to continue walking away from the party. The soldier wobbled at the sudden loss of an arm rest before straightening himself up again to stumbled back toward the loud joyful celebration.

Then the soldier turned around suddenly, causing him to sway from side to side. "General where are you goin'?"

"Just toward the outskirts," John shrugged wishing the soldier would just go back and join in the festivities.

"There's still those metals around Gen," He pointed out, his hand shaking slightly as he pointed off into the distance. "Should you be goin' alone?"

"Don't worry about it," John brushed him off. "I need some place to think for a while."

"Alright if you say so," The soldier narrowed his eyes at the General, concern etched on his severally scarred face. The soldier nodded once before turning back toward the party, pretending that he had never even seen General Connor.

John sighed happily thankful to the soldier for giving him this piece of calmness for a while. He continued out toward the outskirts of their home base with determination. The sun was setting in the distance making the sky glow a dark orange with a hint of pink.

John smiled sadly when he finally reached the spot he had been longing to get to since Skynet had been destroyed. There was cliff where they had hidden all of their major destructive weapons. John lowered himself slowly down onto the edge, biting back a groan from his muscle being sore from the long day of ending the war.

Shifting slightly John looked out over the desert like cliff, watching as the sun slowly made his descent. Looking at the sunset suddenly made all the emotions he had been keeping in wash over him. John took in a ragged breath feeling hot salty tears track slowly down his cheek. Slowly opening his palm to reveal the necklace he had managed to grab from Cameron's cold destroyed body before _his own soldiers _took her away forever. It was only hours ago but it felt like a million years ago.

The necklace had been a gift to Cameron that he had given her years upon years ago. On a thin silver chain was a circle flat piece that was smaller than his thumb and a small red bead that drew everyone's attention Cameron's proud necklace. The circle had a beautifully carved C on it. Flipping it over John saw the place where Cameron had taken the tip of her knife and carved a J into it. Cameron and John.

"_What are you doing out here John?" Cameron demanded walking up to him, where he was sitting on the cliff watching the people who looked like ants move around at the bottom of the cliff. _

"_Watching out for the soldiers," He replied his eyes leaving the horizon to look over at his favorite girl in the whole world. _

"_There is a 43% chance that they will be attacked by Terminators," Cameron calculated looking around to make sure there was no danger in the area. "12.46% since none of the Terminators know where we are located. The percentage increased drastically because you are out here-"_

"_I know, I know Cam," John sighed feeling much older than eighteen. "You don't have to keep reminding me. I'm the only one who can save humanity, mom drilled that into me a long time ago."_

"_I do not mean to upset you," Cameron replied blankly, unsure of how she should show her emotions. "I was only informing you of your chances of survival without someone guarding you."_

"_You mean yourself?" John smirked when he notice her blink in surprise. _

"_I trust no one else with your safety," Cameron pointed out. "I'm stronger, quicker, and more accurate than most humans."_

"_I know," John smiled at her completely forgetting about the people unloading valuable weapons below them. "I trust you with my life."_

"_Even when most of the others do not?" She asked raising an eyebrow. _

"_Yes," John grinned._

"_Even when Kyle and Derek don't?" Cameron questioned clearly curious. John could tell because she would tilt her head slightly to the right and open her brown eyes wider. _

"_They will," John pointed out, frowning slightly at her. _

"_The humans believe I am nothing more than a killing monstrosity," Cameron calmly told him. "It would be for the best if you did not talk to me in public anymore. It will damage the human's respect toward you."_

"_Screw their respect," John hissed taking long strides toward her. "You are my everything Cam. They'll have to get used to the idea of my loving you sooner or later. I'd personally would rather have it sooner."_

"_Love?" Cameron opened her mouth in shock. _

"_Yes love," John nodded confidently. "I love you Cameron."_

"_A human cannot love a machine!" Cameron cried out in shock, completely forgetting about the possible danger around them. "It is not possible, its illogical. Its not right."_

"_You love me," John reminded her. Both their memories traveled back many years ago when Cameron had screamed out her love for him when he had to take out her chip. "Its right if we both believe it. Which we do."_

"_How are you positive that I'm the one who said that I loved you?" Cameron asked stunned. "It could have been easily been me when I had returned to my original programming."_

"_No it was you," John seemed convinced. "When you returned to your original programming you wouldn't have remembered me, our life together. You wouldn't have known that I loved you."_

"_You shouldn't be in love with me," She uselessly tried to revert the conversation away from her loving him. _

"_I cant help it," John smiled sheepishly. "Before I realized what was going on you had moved to the number one spot in the people who are important to me. I fell in love with you years ago, even mom noticed it."_

"_You didn't listen to Sarah," Cameron narrowed her eyes at him. "You should have listened to her warnings about getting to close to my kind."_

"_I should have," John agreed nearing her even more. "But I couldn't. Not when I knew you loved me too."_

"_We cannot be together," Cameron looked down not wanting to see the hurt that was evident on his handsome young face. _

"_Do you love me?" He demanded his voice firm. "Don't lie to me Cam. That's an order."_

"_Yes," Cameron nodded not able to lie to him. "I love you John. More than you may think."_

"_Then we should be together Cam," John slowly took her pale cold hand into his tan bigger warm one. "It doesn't matter to me if you are a Terminator. It doesn't matter to me if you are made of metal instead of flesh and bone. It doesn't matter that no one will understand our relationship. It just matters that we will be together."_

_Cameron looked up suddenly into his warm eyes. "Metal and Bone. That's what we are John. Metal and Bone. We arent alike, we are different. Different beings. We should not be together. It wouldn't work out."_

"_How do you know that?" He demanded clenching his teeth tightly together, his eyes flashing with hidden anger._

"_The probability of our relationship working out is around 3.56 percent," Cameron told him with a blank expression. "Taking into account the war, how the human react to me, plus your love."_

_John rolled his eyes. "I didn't want a number Cam."_

"_Then why did you ask me?" Cameron's brows furrowed in confusion. _

"_I didn't," John pointed out._

"_Yes you did," She nodded. "You asked me how I knew that the relationship wouldn't work out and I gave you the statistics to prove that I was correct." _

"_I don't care about numbers," John reached out to lightly caress her cheek. "I don't care about what others think of us. I love you Cam, I want to be with you. That's enough for me to start this relationship with about you?"_

"_It will not work out," She shook her head sending her brown curls flying all over the place. _

"_Cam please," John's eyes got wide as he begged. "Forget the numbers and the people. Just focus on your feelings. Only your feelings. Do you, Cameron, want to be with me?"_

_She paused for a moment before answering truthfully. "Yes I do."_

"_See was that hard?" He teased. "Do you want to be in a relationship with me?"_

_Cameron didn't even need to think about that one. "Yes but-"_

_Her argument was cut off by John's soft lips descending on her own. Cameron blink startled looking at the man in front of her who was leaning down to capture her lips with his eyes closed in a day dream like manner. Cameron smiled genuinely closing her eyes as well before returning his kiss. She leaned into his strong chest loving the way that his warm arms wrapped around her small body protectively. John pulled back gasping for air._

"_I don't really understand how that works," Cameron informed him grinning brightly loving the way her lips were tingling but not understanding it truly. _

"_I'll just have to keep showing you until you do," There was a flash of a mischievous glint in his eyes before he leaned down once again to capture her lips in his. _

John couldn't believe his love was gone. Cameron, his Cameron, was taken away from him only a short while ago. The pain in his heart burned with never being able to see her again. To hold her again. To kiss her soft cold lips again.

The necklace started to get heavy in his hand. It felt like lead instead of its thin metal. Cameron never removed the necklace once John had given it to her to always remind her that he was thinking about her. Yet instead of letting the necklace go with her body John ripped it selfishly off of her. It wasn't his. It was Cameron's.

"Sorry Cameron," John whispered his voice hoarse.

Even though he wanted to hold on to that one piece of her John just couldn't. The necklace belonged with Cameron. John held out his palm over the cliff above where all the soldiers were throwing in the metal bodies of Terminators. Letting the delicate metal slip though his calloused fingers he watched it like a beacon of light as it disappeared out of sight. Forever.

Forever they would be together.

Metal and Bone.

John and Cameron.

_Always._

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Horrible? Tell me what I can do better or if anyone has suggestions. **


End file.
